Revenge
by Permetheus
Summary: Buffy is about to face her worst nightmare as well as a new feind
1. Default Chapter

As usual none of the characters belong to me they belong to josh weddon and I thank him for great characters to write about. There may be spoilers in the script as I'm setting it in season six I'm also going to use characters created in the books so they aren't mine either.  
  
This is my first piece of fan fiction on buffy I do have another story running concurrently In the originals section.  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you"  
  
"I don't know maybe one more"  
  
"If I tell you again I will have to kill you"  
  
"But.. You'll get in trouble if you don't tell me"  
  
The sound of a knife is heard and the air ripples at it feels the torture about to be inflicted, the air parted as the knife came down and sliced a cucumber for the 5th time today.  
  
"See Xander its quite easy" Buffy said with a big grin on her face at the incompetence of her friend. As both of them are preparing the salad for dawns party and Xander is having a hell of a time trying to cook.  
  
"My hands just aren't made for cooking" Said Xander  
  
"Well what are they made for then?"  
  
At that moment Anya walked into the room and started to answer Buffy's question. "Well naturally so he can fondle me when" at that moment Xander glared at her as if to say that's inappropriate "we are in places people are not allowed to know about?" She replied with a big grin and with the flip of her hair she left the room.  
  
Xander blushed as Buffy gave him a look that said it all. So instead he got hold of the knife and cut the cucumber "Good you're getting it!"  
  
*****  
  
Somewhere across town a homeless man walks towards a run down building thinking this could be a good place to stay for the night. As it was he was fed up of being homeless, he wasn't always this way he used to be a well respected young man until he was taken away from his world.  
  
"Hey you there turn around" Came the shout from behind him. But he stood there motionless and non responsive  
  
"Turn round I'm placing you under arrest for crimes against this dimension" Came the cry from the burly looking holgarth demon.  
  
"If you insist but I insist you bow at my feet" Then he turned round and a ball of green energy formed in his arms and it shot out like a bolt leaving a crossbow. "As I have powers you couldn't fathom and I plan to bring this world to its knees as soon as I find that house" With that perfectly innocent homeless man changed into a big burst of green energy looking like a plasma ball and shot off into the sky. His last words left a distinctive mark "You will all pay!" 


	2. Willow

Chapter 2 As the door to the magik shop rang its annoying bell Buffy entered followed by an entrouge of the Scooby gang.  
  
'I must say after the fiasco with the cucumber you're handling the insults well' grinned Buffy  
  
'Maybe but I still say it is unfair I cant help it if I cant cut' the remark came off as intended and everyone look at Xander as if he had said the most profound thing in the world. As they looked at him he began to get uncomfortable and shifty on his feet 'What have I done now there's just no pleasing u people!' The looks were still coming at him, what was it he wondered. At that moment he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. Slowly raising his hands to his head he let out a bellow of laughter 'ohhh now I get it it's the horns' as he said it he pulled off the rubber horns he had placed on his head as a joke.  
  
'Xander how could u we were all startled by that it wasn't funny' came the cry from Willow.  
  
'Well with the lack of daemon activity in these parts recently I decided we needed cheering up but obviously it didn't work'  
  
'Obviously' came the dry answer from a guy that came in behind them.  
  
'Who.' began Xander  
  
'.am I' came the response from the guy in the coat and hood ' I am Purnit from the neverstate dimension' as he said this he took off his hood and coat and revealed his true form. He had long arms and spikes protruding from neck to leg. His head looked normal apart from the six lumps on top of it. 'I am a holgarth, I work for the interdimensional policing of dimensional daemons and I have come to warn you of one of our escapees'  
  
Buffy and the rest of the Scooby's just stood there looking at him, what on earth was he going on about 'What now some god stomping deity want to come crash my party again' Came the remark from Buffy  
  
'Well not exactly!'  
  
'Huh?...' came the response from the humans,  
  
'Well let me explain what I can, basically I work for an agency in a different dimension. We police the Dimensions after daemons who are out to destroy the fabric of the multi-verse' As he saw the puzzled faces he began to explain ' Basically as u know there are many dimensions many of them are identical to this one with minor variations for instance in one dimension The slayers are all male and Xander is currently the chosen son'  
  
'You here that I'm the chosen son what can I say! I wonder who my chosen father is' came the smirk from Xander mouth As the others laughed along the daemon just stood there.  
  
'Ok so we get it many universes you police that I can handle but explain why you're here' Remarked Buffy  
  
'Well I was getting to that The universe I come from is the only universe to contain my race of people as we can dimension jump. We were created to police and protect the fabric of all these universes. Like u slayer we are part of the battle but we are battling on a dimensional plane. As it happens we caught a. well we caught it and looked it up. All it could talk about was revenge on the one who almost killed it.' Hoping no one saw the stammer the daemon looked around again at the faces of the humans.  
  
'So if I put two and two together its someone I killed nearly although I don't remember nearly killing daemons just downright killing them is what I do' Buffy concluded  
  
'Well obviously u got three because it wasn't u who killed it, you don't have that kind of power to kill it unfortunately yet anyway' 'wasn't me then why are u here' Buffy looked around the room to see exactly who was here with her. Xander of course with his feet on the table Willow and Tara were separate but in the same room at least, Dawn was sat listening inventively and Anya. Anya the ex daemon. 'Anya..'  
  
'Again not correct, this person wields a power so great that they haven't a clue about it yet. The person was the red head, she is a witch and has the potential to wield a power so great. The problem is in another dimension she has already mastered the arts and does more good than even u slayer. This thing is something only she could banish but sufficed to say she didn't and we caught it.'  
  
'Me.. oh another me well at least it wasn't vampire me' as she said this she gave Anya a glare  
  
'Ahh yes that dimension is very much a problem but enough of that I have to warn u he intends on revenge.  
  
'Revenge surely you should be telling powerful me' came willows reply  
  
'Sadly she is dead now the revenge he wants runs deep and he intends to kill you as you are the original you'  
  
'Confused much bozo I may be a chosen son but I think I can safely say huh?' shot back Xander  
  
'Ok this dimension is the original earth bound dimension all the other dimensions shoot off from this one they were all created from this one. So he intends to kill u Willow and once he kills u all ur other selves die before there time is due. He has the power to destroy all of your others through you as they link too you. So I suggested u be on guard of course I will be hiding around' with that he disappeared into the night.  
  
'Well that was interesting!' came Xanders response.  
  
'erm guys.' Came the response from Willow she was pointing at the door where a young women with black eyes stood. As she stepped further her eyes started glowing green and she began chanting. 'Innocence be mine, Conscience be mine, Hecate's plee, Be with me' And out shone a green light that went straight to willow and she feel to the floor unconscious. Buffy leapt from her position to attack the figure but she just disappeared.  
  
'Willow, Willow, Willow no come back to me Willow.' 


End file.
